When a disaster occurred damaging many houses, assembling construction elements that are prepared beforehand provides temporary houses. Until the construction elements for temporary houses can be prepared, people are forced inconvenient living in a small living space separated by simple partitions in the inside of a big space covered with a roof such as gymnasiums. Moreover, since many unrecyclable components are used in conventional temporary houses, there were problems that when the temporary houses were removed, massive waste material piled up.
In Patent Literature 1, a technology of structures safe to external force is disclosed, which lines up several blocks made of foamed resin and induces compressive initial stress among the lined-up blocks by tightening parts. It is said to be possible to construct structures with a big span without utilizing pre-stressed concrete plates by inducing compressive initial stress to lined-up blocks by the tightening parts.
However, according to the technology mentioned in the Patent Literature 1, constructing structures easily and in a short time could not be done, since transportation vehicles were necessary to transport blocks because of the bulky nature of blocks made of foamed resin and lining up the blocks also necessitated construction machinery and took time as well. Also, there was a problem that the work to induce compressive initial stress by the tightening parts on a construction site was difficult and time-consuming.
In Patent Literature 2, a technology of assembly-type domes is disclosed, which lines up a plurality of blocks made of a plurality of foamed resin similarly as in the Patent Literature 1. It is claimed to be able to form half-sphered living space inside by gathering a plurality of blocks that constitute the assembly-type dome.
According to the technology in the Patent Literature 2, configuring corrugations that engage each other in facing surfaces of neighboring blocks prevents intrusion of external water. Connecting with adhesive and screws and surrounding and compressing the blocks to the connecting direction by compressive band plates integrate neighboring blocks, and it is claimed to be able to provide the assembly-type structures in a short time and with cheap construction expense.
However, similarly as in the Patent Literature 1, transportation vehicles were necessary to transport blocks because of bulky nature of the blocks made of foamed resin, and work to connect blocks by applying adhesive after lining up a plurality of blocks and to compress the plurality of blocks to the connecting direction by the compressive band plates was time-consuming, thus constructing structures easily and in a short time was difficult.
In Patent Literature 3, a technology of dome-shaped structure utilized for housing, etc. is disclosed. According to the technology mentioned in the Patent Literature 3, two folds of glass-fiber-reinforced plastic material are used and configures partition walls to divide the inside and outside of living space. It is claimed that the partition walls are lightweight and can be constructed in a short time, also have a good exterior appearance, and have a good performance of heat and sound insulation because of the double-layer structure.
However, even according to the technology mentioned in the Patent Literature 3, transportation vehicles were necessary to transport the glass-fiber-reinforced plastic that constitutes partition walls. Moreover, it was also necessary to produce the glass-fiber-reinforced material in a factory beforehand. Furthermore, forming arc-shaped inside frames and outside frames on the foundation of structure in order to guide and fix the base portion of the glass-fiber-reinforced plastic material was necessary. The dome-shaped structure mentioned in the Patent Literature 3 had a problem that preparation before the assembly was time-consuming.
According to the technologies mentioned in the Patent Literature 1 to 3, it was feasible to construct houses more simply and easily than constructing wooden or concrete-made houses as in a conventional way. However, at the time such as disaster lacking construction machinery, providing temporary houses for the purpose to use for a short time of several years simply and quickly was not feasible.